


Tres

by dri_br



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: “You gotta know Christopher will not let you forget what happened here today,” his boyfriend warned him when they were doing the dished that fatidic morning.“What you mean?”“He will guilt trip you into cooking whatever he wants for a long time.” Eddie had stretched the word ‘long’. Like infinitely.“But that wasn’t my fault! What can I do if your cabinets look like a barren Walmart landscape?”“I know, but you are the one who can cook, mi corazón.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	Tres

**Author's Note:**

> Buck, Christopher, cooking and a sleepless night! That's what I got after being stuck in traffic for six hours on my way back home from the beach. Unbetaed, so the mistakes, typos and anything that doesn't make sense is on me.

“I can’t believe your dad doesn’t have any baking powder in the house,” Buck complained closing yet another cabinet door in his boyfriend’s kitchen.

Behind him, he heard Christopher giggle. “Should I add it to the list, Buck?”

“You’d better, buddy, if you want to have dessert this evening.” Buck made a show of turning on his heels and walk back to the kitchen table where Christopher was carefully scribing on the legal pad Eddie used to write his shopping list. “How is the list going?”

“Dad doesn’t have a lot of things.”

“Believe me buddy, I got that the first time I promised you pancakes for breakfast.”

“And you failed,” Chris reminded him with a new round of giggles.

Buck smiled too at the memory of making breakfast in this kitchen on the first weekend he had officially spent in Eddie’s house as his boyfriend a couple of months ago. He had planned then to go to the nines with the homemade brunch he had thought out in advance to celebrate his relationship with his favorite guys, and that instead he had to make do with buttered toast and cold cereal, much to his and Christopher’s disappointment and to Eddie’s embarrassment.

 _“You gotta know Christopher will not let you forget what happened here today,”_ his boyfriend warned him when they were doing the dishes that fatidic morning.

_“What you mean?”_

_“He will guilt trip you into cooking whatever he wants for a long time.”_ Eddie had stretched the word ‘long’. Like infinitely.

_“But that wasn’t my fault! What can I do if your cabinets look like a barren Walmart landscape?”_

_“I know, but you are the one who can cook, mi corazón.”_

That diabolical smile laced with tons of love in his boyfriend’s face? Buck learned Chris could duplicate that like a pro!

Since then, despite Eddie’s warning for Buck to learn how to say no to the kid, the boy had crammed as many favorites as he could from Buck with Eddie’s guilty consent, hence the three _leches cake_ Chris had persuaded Buck to make with a simple and not innocent at all, _‘I love three leches cake, but dad doesn’t know how to make it! Can you make it for me, Buck?’_

He couldn’t, but he could learn, unlike Eddie who with time had only gotten better at buying more than canned and frozen food because now he had a boyfriend who could cook. Still, Buck learned to never set foot in his boyfriend’s kitchen without the ingredients he would need to put together any meal he was going to cook or that Christopher _and_ Eddie had talked him into making.

As for Buck, he knew how to pick his battles, and denying food to the youngest Diaz wasn’t in his list of priorities on about how to kind of co-parent the boy he fell in love with way before him and Eddie started dating.

But baking powder. Eddie didn’t have baking powder, nor vanilla extract or kosher salt anywhere to be found in his house. In short, his boyfriend still had a long way to go about learning how to keep his kitchen fully stocked to his kid’s cooking demands.

“Buddy, can you read the list again, so we can make sure we haven’t forgotten anything?” Buck asked, checking the items they had to buy over Christopher’s shoulders.

Christopher giggled again as he started reading aloud the items to supply the Diaz’s cabinets pitifully unprovided of ingredients for basically anything. His voice grew more confident each time they played this game Buck would start whenever they spent time together in the kitchen. He had already volunteered to read the instructions for the _Tres Leches_ cake they were going to prepare later today for dessert. 

The sweet, little rascal hadn’t however volunteered to ask his father permission to have the dessert. It had been up to Buck to energetically ride any argument out of Eddie the night before.

_“I love you and my son to the moon and back, corazón, but this is the last time I let you sex your way into my agreement to yours and Christopher’s schemes.”_

Eddie sounded so ridiculous, out of breath and flushed up all over with Buck’s come cooling on his belly, Buck didn’t even bother counterarguing him.

“I think we got everything, kid. Let me ask your dad to text me his shopping list before we go. He was so distracted this morning he took it with him to work.”

“Why was he distracted, Buck?”

“Huh, nothing for you to worry about, kid.”

Chris spent a few seconds staring at Buck’s most likely flushed face before shrugging and climbing out of his chair. “Can we facetime him?”

“Sure. I’ll text to see if he’s not on call, okay?” Buck replied, sending Eddie a quick _‘Hey, boyfriend. Can you talk?’_ , to which Eddie took no time at all replying ‘Sure, _mi novio_ ’. Buck then handed Christopher his phone so the kid could surprise his dad.

“Hi, dad!”

“Hi, mi hijo. You okay? Buck texted me wanting to talk. Where’s he?”

“Right here,” Buck said, crouching right behind Christopher. “We’re going to Walmart and you took our shopping list to work. Can you text it to me?”

“Oh, right, _corazón_. Had too little sleep last night and not enough coffee in the morning. Forgive me?” Eddie asked not sounding sorry at all.

“Buck said you got distracted, dad.”

“You could say so, kid,” Eddie said, winking at them as he texted the list, and damn that man for being so beautiful. “Anyway, I added a few things to the list. You, little man, can have dessert tonight as long as you eat all your vegetables. And the peas we’re having with the chicken.”

“Peas? Dad, you know I don’t like peas!” Chris protested in disgust.

“Come on, Eddie, you know…” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck hurried to add that he would be sure adding pea to the chicken and gravy they agreed on making for dinner.

“Do I really have to, dad?” Christopher sounded miserable, but that was one of the battles Buck chose not to pick.

“Yeah, _mi hijo_. Three full spoons.”

“One!”

“Two and no more arguments.” Just then the alarm blared in the firehouse and Hen and Chim shouted a _hello, guys_ while they rushed behind Eddie to get ready to go. “I have to go, kid. Mind Buck at the store. Love you, mi _corazóns_.”

“Love you too, dad. Get home safe and I will eat three spoons of peas.”

Eddie’s eyes softened as he smiled. “You got a deal, kid.” Then Cap shouted _Diaz!_ and Eddie cut the connection.

Chris sighed and looked a little crestfallen as he gave the phone back to Buck. “Dad will be okay, right Buck?”

Buck enveloped the kid in a tight hug and kissed his hair. “I’m sure he will do whatever it takes to come back home to you, Chris. After all, you’ve just promised him three full spoons of peas on your plate for dinner. That’s huge!” Chris giggled as Buck squeezed the kid and growled that final part in his ear. Then Buck settled Chris back on the floor and looked straight into his eyes to add, “But most of all, _you_ are the best reason for him to come back home every day.”

“You’re wrong, Buck,” Chris said, shaking his head. “He has three good reasons now.”

“Which reason can be possibly better than you, kid? Let alone three.”

“You know it, Buck.”

“Sorry, kid, but I really don’t understand what you mean.”

Buck was sure his smile reflected his confusion because Chris cupped his face, smiled and tapped each reason on the tip of Buck’s nose.

“Me, you and him together. The three of us are family, right?”

Buck closed his eyes and crushed the kid into another hug.

Of course, the kid was right in all accounts: three years working with Eddie, three months dating Eddie, their newborn family of three that grew strong and that Buck loved more and more each passing day.

“You know what? Three is my new favorite number, kid.”

Chris smiled and hugged him again. “You and dad should listen to me more. Can we drop the carrots for the peas?”

“Smart kid, but no,” Buck laughed, turning the kid aside before he could see the moisture gathering in Bucks eyes. “Now you go get ready before your dad come back home and we have nothing to feed him.”

“I’m going,” Chris said slowly making his way to the bathroom without his crutches. “Can you then ask dad if I can have an extra slice of cake? He always listens to you and I will be eating all my vegetables.”

“Nice try, buddy, but my answer hasn’t changed.”

“But, Buuuck!”

“Keep me out of your antics, kid.”

Chris’ laughter fueled Buck’s love for the kid as well as his resolve to sweet talk Eddie into sharing a second slice of cake with _their family_ in front of the TV before bedtime.

Talk about a lost battle!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I wish you all a great start on the new year!


End file.
